


Butterfly

by chlouais



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is fuckin SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais
Summary: In response to some recent comments I’ve seen I would like to pose a counter argument: David is going to be just as soft as Matteo. Evidence? This fic I wrote.Rated T?? Idk how to rate things, I’m new.Y’all I do not even know what is happening to me. The dam has broken. I need to be doing my reading and annotations for Feminist Epistemology and I’m???? Not???? Pray for me.--This is ANOTHER fic I wrote months ago and put up on Tumblr, except this disappeared from the tag so none of y'all seen it probably. Anyway wanted something sof. :) Hope y'all like it.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> In response to some recent comments I’ve seen I would like to pose a counter argument: David is going to be just as soft as Matteo. Evidence? This fic I wrote.
> 
> Rated T?? Idk how to rate things, I’m new.
> 
> Y’all I do not even know what is happening to me. The dam has broken. I need to be doing my reading and annotations for Feminist Epistemology and I’m???? Not???? Pray for me.
> 
> \--This is ANOTHER fic I wrote months ago and put up on Tumblr, except this disappeared from the tag so none of y'all seen it probably. Anyway wanted something sof. :) Hope y'all like it.

Matteo was so, _so _fucked.

He woke up slowly, like he was rising up from somewhere deep. He was warm and his body was comfortable, heavy with relaxation rather than exhaustion. He kept his eyes closed as he started to become aware of his body. There was a warm weight at his side, on his chest. A smile pulled at his lips and he opened his eyes. David’s head rested on his shoulder, an arm curled around Matteo’s torso and one leg over Matteo’s own. David’s breathing was deep and slow.

Matteo lifted a hand and smoothed David’s hair back from his forehead, pressed a soft kiss there. Fuck, his face was so sweet. His dark eyelashes swept his cheeks, his lips just barely parted. Was this real? Was David really here with him? Matteo felt emotions welling up in his chest, something bright and overwhelming. He closed his eyes and laid his head back as a smile split his face.

Matteo shifted slightly onto his side, curling into David, pressing closer to him. He brushed his fingers through David’s unruly bedhead, his face now all but pressed against Matteo’s neck. Matteo felt David take a deep, sighing inhale. He felt eyelashes flutter against his neck. _Butterfly kisses_, Matteo thought. David rolled slightly away from Matteo and onto his back, blinking slowly and bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

“Hey,” Matteo whispered as David turned his face back to Matteo.

David hummed and smiled softly, eyes closing again, shifting back toward Matteo. David blinked his eyes open and Matteo could see the sleep still there. He smiled bigger.

“You sleep okay?” Matteo asked.

David nodded, moving closer against Matteo again. He wrapped his arm back around Matteo and pressed his nose against Matteo’s neck. _Jesus_, Matteo did not realize David was going to be so fucking cute after waking up. He propped himself up onto one elbow.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you could be so adorable,” Matteo teased, resuming carding his hand through David’s hair.

“I could kick your ass right now,” David mumbled, eyes closed, voice rough from sleep. Matteo laughed. He probably looked like a love-struck idiot right now, but David’s eyes were closed so no one had to know.

David squinted one eye open.

“I’m not joking,” he said, a little more clearly.

“I know you’re not,” Matteo said fondly. God, if only he could get the dopey smile off his face. He was so fucking smitten.

“Well, as long as we’re both clear on that,” David said, smiling and closing his eyes again. He seemed to stretch upward a little, catlike, against the hand Matteo still had in his hair. Matteo leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to David’s cheekbone. Then another, and another, moving to kiss his nose and between his brows. David opened his eyes and looked up at Matteo, giving him one of those honest-to-god blinding smiles that made Matteo’s insides melt. Matteo felt squishy and giddy and what the actual fuck was this madness? Matteo wrapped his arms around David and rolled on top of him, rapidly peppering his entire face with kisses while David laughed.

Matteo pulled back and looked down at David. His eyes were shining as he tipped his chin up slightly, wordlessly asking for a kiss. Matteo felt his mouth pull into a smile as he leaned back down, pressing their lips together.

It was soft, and good, and _fuck_ Matteo was in love? Maybe? David lifted his hand to Matteo’s cheek, stoking his thumb across Matteo’s cheekbone. Matteo parted his lips slightly and licked David’s upper lip in question. David’s mouth opened and his hand moved to Matteo’s hair, combing through it but also pulling him closer as Matteo licked into his mouth. David made a soft sound, somewhere between a sigh and a groan, and Matteo pulled back just barely. Matteo felt David’s breath against his mouth, slightly faster than before. He pressed their noses together, closing his eyes and basking in the moment.

He felt David close the small distance between them to give him a peck on the lips before laying back down, pulling Matteo with him. Matteo fell flat on top of him with harsh exhale from both of them. David was beaming at him again, and what was Matteo even supposed to do with that? He kissed the corner of David’s mouth which was still open in a smile, kissed along his jaw and down his neck, back up again and to his ear. David’s head was thrown back and his eyes were closed but his beaming smile was still in place. Matteo could get used to that. David looked at him.

“What?” He asked.

“What, what?” Matteo returned.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” David asked. He almost sounded… bashful? God damn, if Matteo wasn’t giving him heart eyes before, he certainly was now.

Matteo just shook his head. Better not say anything too big too soon. Matteo kissed his chin.

“You’re just very cute,” Matteo teased.

“I WILL kill you,” David laughed, pushing Matteo off of him.

Matteo was so, _so _fucked.


End file.
